


Days I've loved you

by valentinegirl



Series: Loona oneshot collection! [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hate myself, Unrequited, random idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinegirl/pseuds/valentinegirl
Summary: "I loved you and I will love you for the next 7399 days and then the next."





	Days I've loved you

_ Day 4001 _

 

_ I still think about the day I met you, Kim Jiwoo. I was going to my first class of the day when I saw you looking around confused, you asked me where the music department was and I ended up being late just to help you find your way.  _

 

_ You entered my life after your first glowing smile when you said thank you, you meant it with all your heart, even though you never knew me.  _

 

_ We ended up spending lunch together, you had entered my life and I didn't ever want to let you go. You spent your weekends asking me to hang out, to get to know me, you said. I wish I took up every one of those offers. _

 

_ My friends all fell in love with you, Chae won and Sooyoung would drag you shopping with them. _

 

_ You were happy. _

 

_ I was happy. _

 

_ Day 4030 _

 

_ I remember the day of our graduation. _

 

_ We had spent the days before hanging out with our friends wanting to be close with each other before we had to separate for college. _

 

_ Those days were the beginning of hell. _

 

_ You’d want to do sleepovers and hold me, nuzzle me, anywhere you touched or breathed felt like fire burning me. _

 

_ You never meant those things the way I wished you did, I wish I could have held you. _

 

_ I wish we could have just held each other. _

 

_ The day of our graduation you spent it talking with Sooyoung, I had hoped that you would just smile at me, but your focus was on her and only her. _

 

_ Day 4080 _

 

_ We kept in touch during college, talking to each other whenever we had the chance, it hurt not being able to see your face every time you laughed. _

 

_ One day you asked to meet up because you wanted to tell me something important. _

 

_ We had met that following Sunday, at a small cafe but you were with someone else. _

 

_ Your girlfriend, Sooyoung. _

 

_ That was the day my heart was crushed. _

 

_ Day 5000 _

 

_ When we left college all you did was spend time with her. _

 

_ Anytime you were with me you were thinking of her. _

 

_ It hurt, but I understood _

 

_ You felt the same way about her that I did you. _

 

_ You loved her. _

 

_ You were with her for seven years before you announced your marriage to her. _

 

_ It hurt but I was happy. _

 

_ You had smiled the whole time you announced it. _

 

_ Maybe I wished it was us. _

 

_ Day 5020 _

 

_ Your wedding day was magical, your white dress was beautiful, you couldn’t stop crying and laughing the whole day. _

 

_ You danced with me, we held each other close, you whispered in my ear. _

 

_ “Jungeun...thank you for everything”  _

 

_ I said nothing, I just danced with you. Congratulating you. _

 

_ ‘I love you’ my heart screamed. _

 

_ Day 5040 _

 

_ The day you announced the fact you were having a child together. _

 

_ I couldn’t stop crying. _

 

_ I didn’t believe you until the day you two brought me a photo of it. _

 

_ I was with you whenever I could. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. _

_ The day you gave birth, I was there, I was sitting outside of the room. Praying that everything would go well. _

 

_ I remember getting called into the room, where I saw your tired self-holding onto your newborn daughter. _

 

_ I wanted to tell you I loved you _

 

_ That I would always be there for you. _

 

_ But I wasn’t. _

 

_ Day 6000 _

 

_ The day you died. _

 

_ The day you passed away _

 

_ The day you were gone _

 

_ It hurt so much _

 

_ I left the world, I never spoke to anyone _

 

_ Sooyoung tried to contact me again today, but it hurt so much, she left me a voice message, every voice crack every tear I could tell was falling. _

 

_ Hurt. _

 

_ I’ve loved you for 7399 days. _

 

_ Kim Jiwoo you have given me so much happiness. _

 

_ I loved you and I will love you for the next 7399 days and then the next. _

 

_ This is probably going to be my last entry. _

 

_ Day 7000 _

 

_ Your daughter has grown up so much, her smile reminds me of you. _

 

_ She loves to sing and dance, she reminds me of you. _

 

_ She likes to visit me at the weekends, telling me about school and her friends. _

 

_ Sooyoung says that you used to tell her stories about me, about “how aunt Jungeun will protect her like she protected me.” _

 

_ You were right. _

_ I will protect her Jiwoo. _

_ I will be there for her through everything. _

 

_ I promise. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I don't have a damn clue to why I wrote this but I needed to do something so here it is. Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar issues


End file.
